


PLAYLIST: Rotten to the root

by imahira



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Fanmix, M/M, Nationalism, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Relationship, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: (no actual nationalism in the fanmix, but they are... like that in canon, so just a general content warning. game quotes are my own translation, other translations (of chapter 16+) can be found at redux-pain.tumblr.com)





	PLAYLIST: Rotten to the root

**Author's Note:**

> _from the Kisaragi BBS:_  
>  Be careful, everyone. He’s definitely up to something… I saw him doing something to two shifty-looking guys. He’s controlling them… I know he is!

[Rotten to the root](https://8tracks.com/funnuraba/rotten-to-the-root?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Author's Note:**

>  _from the Kisaragi BBS:_  
>  He’s mad. I wonder if something went wrong. And those two guys who were with him before are gone today. I wonder if they got away.


End file.
